


I'll remain with you as I am

by Serendipity (jenjaemrens)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, MSBY Sakusa, atsumu goes to college, college atsumu, for fluff week so it's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenjaemrens/pseuds/Serendipity
Summary: “Atsumu.”Atsumu stops and turns towards him. The rest of the team stop in their tracks  as well.When he looks at Kiyoomi, Atsumu’s eyes widen, as if he can’t believe Kiyoomi was there. Kiyoomi worries for a second that Atsumu will be mad. But then he smiles, and Kiyoomi’s worries melt away.There’s that bright, beautiful smile that always takes his breath away.“Omi,” he breathes out.Or,MSBY outside hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi, attends Waseda's emerging star setter, Miya Atsumu's debut match.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	I'll remain with you as I am

**Author's Note:**

> Sakuatsu Fluff week Day 4, prompt 1 "College AU"  
> \---  
> Tbh,  
> i had no intention of posting a piece for skts fluff week but as I talked with [Su](https://twitter.com/cherrybomb_su), who also betad this fic for me (ily bae <3), I remembered this post made by [kirachan](https://twitter.com/AtsumuHarem) where she said reverse au in which atsumu goes to college and omi goes to msby.  
> So, this au was born.  
> I hope everyone likes it. The title is from this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwrnQCMgEJI). And i absolutely love it!  
> let's go

Kiyoomi comes to the realisation that perhaps his disguise wasn’t the most ideal choice. He should have asked Komori what would be a good outfit to wear to a volleyball game where you’re trying to conceal your identity. Alas, he didn’t and here he is, dressed in a Waseda red hoodie with a mask covering the lower half of his face. Really not the best disguise because people keep staring at him. Maybe it’s because of his height? Either way, it doesn’t matter what other people thought of him, that wasn’t why he was here.

He hears the crowd roar when the home team players enter the court. His eyes dart around until they find the one he’s been looking for.

Atsumu walks onto the court beside Suna Rintarou, chatting and laughing with him.

He thinks back to the text Atsumu had sent him. He thinks of how Atsumu had told him to stay in Osaka instead of driving down to Tokyo to see his match.

“So, what if it’s my debut college match? It’s just college. You know it’s more important for you to rest. Weren’t you the one who told me that rest is super important for athletes?” 

He  _ had  _ told Atsumu that back during their first All Japan Youth camp. It was after he had seen the boy practice for hours in the gym, bleeding late into the night. He didn’t think that Atsumu would remember it, or that he would use it against him. Kiyoomi would be here for Atsumu. He’d do anything for Atsumu. And this was only a drive of...six hours. It wasn’t that bad.

Finally, the whistle rings out and the game starts. 

Kiyoomi has seen Atsumu play for years. They’ve been playing on opposite sides since they were 15. He’s used to seeing Atsumu play for years, but it still takes his breath away how incredible Atsumu is. He’s precise, focused, driven. There was nothing that could distract Miya Atsumu when he played a game. He was dedicated to all his spikers and Kiyoomi longed for that. He ached for it.

Kiyoomi didn’t really understand why Atsumu of all people would choose to go to college first. It’s not as if he particularly enjoys studying. Besides, a player of Atsumu’s caliber had his pick when it came to choosing a team. Not just Division 2; but also Division 1. He knew there were numerous teams akin to the likes of MSBY Jackals that extended their offer. Atsumu could have joined MSBY straight away, just like Kiyoomi.

Instead, he chose to go to Waseda. When asked why, he only shrugged. 

“No reason.”

He'd call Kiyoomi often, always making sure it was after his practice sessions since Atsumu was well-aware that practice for pro athletes was more gruesome than it was for college athletes. He’d tell Kiyoomi about his classes, about what he was studying for the day. When he couldn’t call, he’d send Kiyoomi voice notes about everything that happened throughout the day. He’d rant to him about his group for the assignment they were handed and send panicked messages about quizzes that were due soon. He’d whine about his lectures and the awful schedule.

“A class at 7 am? 7 am, Omi! Who wakes up that early for class?”

But he did. He woke up for every single class and he’d trudge through them, coffee in one hand and texting Kiyoomi with the other.

The life of a college student seemed chaotic and difficult.

“Do you regret it?”Kiyoomi had once asked.

Atsumu smiled at him, “what do you think?”

Kiyoomi watches the game. He observes the opposing team and takes note of their tactics. He notices the best spikers and blockers on both teams.

He observes Atsumu and how he smiles every time they score a point. He observes how he cheers with the rest of his team and hugs them when they score a point. He observes that arrogant smirk on his face whenever they score a point due to his serve or a setter dump.

Miya Atsumu was the personification of the sun to Sakusa Kiyoomi. It hurt to look at him; but Kiyoomi needed him to survive. It hurt because he wanted to be with him. Right now, on that court. Even if it was in the red jersey and not the black and gold one he was accustomed to.

Maybe he should have gone to college as well.

The game lasts almost two hours with Waseda emerging victorious. He sees Atsumu jump on Suna’s back and laugh. He sees Suna push him away as they both head off towards the locker room. 

Kiyoomi leaves the court and decides to wait for him outside the gym. He watches people file out from the court. As he waits, he wonders how Atsumu would react to him coming here. Would he be annoyed? Maybe he’d lecture Kiyoomi about how hard he was pushing himself. He only played a practice match against the Hornets yesterday yet his whole body was still sore. Would he be disappointed in him?

It seemed like he wouldn’t have to wait for long to receive all the answers to his questions. He sees Atsumu leave the court with the rest of the team as they all laugh and talk animatedly, clearly in high spirits from their win. Kiyoomi could text Atsumu and ask him to meet around the corner. He could wait near Atsumu’s apartment for him. 

But the moment he sees him, he can’t help but call out for him.

“Atsumu.”

Atsumu stops and turns towards him. The rest of the team stop in their tracks as well. 

When he looks at Kiyoomi, Atsumu’s eyes widen, as if he can’t believe Kiyoomi was there. Kiyoomi worries for a second that Atsumu will be mad. But then he smiles, and Kiyoomi’s worries melt away. 

There’s that bright, beautiful smile that always takes his breath away.

“Omi,” he breathes out.

And then Atsumu is running towards him. One second he’s standing there with his team and the next he’s in Kiyoomi’s arms.

He doesn’t see their reactions or hear the responses from the rest of Atsumu’s teammates who stand there, gawking at the both of them. He doesn’t care about anything except that he is here with Atsumu. Atsumu in his arms after months apart, finally.

He doesn’t care about anything but the warmth that spreads through him as Atsumu holds his hand and tugs him along with him. He doesn’t listen to what Atsumu says to his teammates. 

Nothing matters in that moment except that Atsumu was with him.

“You shouldn’t have.” Atsumu says.

“I wanted to.” He did, he wanted to. He wanted to see Atsumu. He wanted to hear his voice. 

Atsumu rolls his eyes as they step inside his apartment. It’s everything that Atsumu had told him. Small, cramped and messy but full of Atsumu. 

God, he was so in love with Miya Atsumu. 

They eat takeout because Atsumu is too lazy to cook and Kiyoomi is incapable. They sit on the couch and Atsumu tells him all about the game all over again and Kiyoomi lets him. A while later Atsumu will lie down on his lap and continue to talk to him and yawn in between while Kiyoomi would run his hand through Atsumu’s hair. A few minutes later, Atsumu would slowly drift off to sleep right there on that ratty old couch that was definitely not comfortable.

“Atsumu, let’s get you to bed.”

“No,” he murmurs. “Stay, your lap is comfortable.” 

And so, he stays. For however long Atsumu wants him to, Kiyoomi will stay there.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sakuatsucafe)


End file.
